Unbreakable
by ZetherSlash
Summary: Z&L start to slowly fall for each other but people and situations seem to get in their way. Will they fight for their love or just give up trying?. LONG fic ahead this time.
1. A true friendship

Zeke dropped his skateboard on the floor as he walked into his room. He had moved back into his house after his parents had decided it was a dumb idea to move into the garage, specially since that was the place where both their cars were supposed to be sheltered. Of course Zeke did not approve at all, he felt like his 'freedom' of being on his own in a way has been taken away from him and… why would his parents deny him it?. They were never home or didn't even care what their children were up to, too busy with their jobs, social events and cocktail parties. Not like Zeke cared, he liked it better that way, he could do anything he wanted without anyone telling him off or forbidding it for him and thank god that Luther's parents were friends with them, wich meant they were never around either.

He often though that the reason why Ginger was so mean to him was because she held, deep down, a resentment because of the fact that in Zeke's childhood their parents were always there to make him happy and see him growing up but after Ginger learned to speak they started drifting apart. She had to learn do things by herself with help from no one and in a way, he felt bad for her and understood were all the hatred and jelousy came from.

It should be the other way around, usually it's older brothers who get jelous of the younger ones but he knew his parents always wanted a little boy int he first place and he could still remember the times his mom cried when she found out Ginger was going to be born, he had heard her between sobs one day from his pot on the stairs as their parents were speaking in the livingroom that 'a slip was coming on the way' but he never really got it. A slip?. What kind of slip?.

"_We said we would wait!"_ his mother had said and that's all he could hear.

"I wanna know where's my hockey stick!" Ginger demanded, yelling from Zeke's doorstep.

"What?" Zeke asked as he was taken out of his thoughs, confused.

"Have you been listening to what i said?. I want my hockey stick and i know you have it!. Now tell me where is it!" Ginger demanded louder and extended her hand out, waiting for Zeke to give her the hockey stick.

"Oh yeah… It's right there" He said lazily and pointed to a spot across the room, as he turned back to his computer.

"What the hell did you do with it?" Ginger asked after a gasp as she lifted the broken hockey stick.

"Oh there was this cockroach in the hallway and neither me or Luth dared to use our feet so we found your hockey stick" Zeke said and turned back around, logging onto his chat account.

"What the…? Urg!. You will regret this!. I swear!" Ginger shouted and left stomping her feet and slamming her bedroom door shut. Zeke only winced slightly but was never taken by surprise, he was used to it by now.

_Captan Waffles says_: Whatup broo! long time no speak? :P

_Zeke says_: lol yeah 2 hours is a long time =/

_Captan Waffles says_: I know tell me bout it….. roy crasshed my dvr

_Zeke says_: What? really? Why?

_Captan Waffles says_: he got mad cos i played videogame sin his room without him knowing, whateve

_Zeke says_: yeah well remember that coc… croach cocroch cock… shit, that bug that we tried to kill the other day? Well it was ginger's hockey stick and now she's pissed off saying she's gonna get revenged

_Captan Waffles says_: lol really? And i think you write it kocrouch

_Zeke says_: Yeah and no, thats not how you spell it i think

_Captan Waffles says_: it is i just looked it up

_Zeke says_: no, in that case it's COCKROACH you didn't look it up lol

_Captan Waffles says_: hey whatever….. at least i dont spell my name with a K backward

_Zeke says_: that was like 3 years ago! And you said it was cute so shut up…. And its spelled CAPTAIN not CAPTAN

_Captain Waffles_: I know that…. psh and i used to find it cute not naymore now you're mean

_Zeke says_: haha you just changed it!

_Zeke says_: ok right, im gonna go and i know you didn't mean that, i know you find me cute so i'll see you later sexy

Before Luther could reply Zeke had logged off smirking, he loved to tease Luther but he had a limit. He felt bad sometimes and it wasn't cool, he was his best friend. He didn't want to end up like last time when they had an argument like this one where it had gone too far and Zeke ended there chat with a "YOU JACKBARF!" and left. They spent 3 days without speaking to each other and it was a painful eternity for both since they were pretty much in each other's pocket 24/7 .

He didn't want that to happen again, it felt horrible not being in contact with Luther, specially knowing he was very emotional and had confessed he cried himself to sleep knowing he had lost his best friend and knowing that tore Zeke apart.

After that, he swore himself that he would never let anything come between him and his best friend, not even one little stupid argument or abig fight. He would try to prevent them and avoid them at all cost. Not like he had to because in the end, that's why their friendship was such a tight, strong bond. They were like each other's halfs.


	2. Strong bonds overcome bad situations

It was already noon the next day and Luther wondered where Zeke was that he wasn't at the ramps. Usually they never slept in til noon unless they had a late night but still, Zeke was never one to oversleep wich was rare compared to Luther.

"You guys sure haven't seen Zeke?" Luther asked and he only got anegative answer back from his ramp mates, he had tried texting Zeke but never got a reply and that already freaked him out since Zeke always texted or called back.

The sudden though of Zeke gone missing like the last time ore ven worse hit him hard and he dashed as fast as he could on his board to Zeke's house. Knocking on the door he got no reply and assumed there was no one home so he still opened the door and ventured in anyway.

Running upstairs he started calling Zeke's name aloud and got no response but that was until he managed to open Zeke's bedroom door and found him in bed. All the worried aside and Luther sighed in relief.

"Thank god you're here, bro!. I was looking for you everywhere, i got worried you know?" Luther rambled as he aproached Zeke on the bed "I though maybe you went missing again or you were kidnapped or something, i juste ven want to think about it i'm just glad you…" Luther kept going but stopped when he stood by Zeke's bed and saw him wriggling about and shaking violently.

"Zeke?... Z, whats wrong?" He mumbled kneeling down on the floor next to the bed.

Zeke kept shaking and Luther could see he was very pale, so pale in fact, that in all these years after seeing hime very single day, he's never seen him this pale and that looked wrong.

"I… I-I feel… weird" Zeke mumbled with a shaky voice as his body kept jerking involuntarily.

"Oh no, Zeke!. What's going on?. How do you feel?.. Uhm, do you want me to get you wáter?. Something toe at?. A bucket?" Luther asked as he kept running around Zeke's room looking for something but not knowing what exactly.

"I, I'm just… so cold" Zeke mumbled closing his eyes and still shaking. Luther wondered how could he be cold having such a nice weather outside.

"I'll bring blankets, just wait here!" Luther said stupidly but not surprising and wondered about Zeke's room looking for more blankets until he found 2, throwing both over Zeke's body and tucking him further in.

"Is it.. ok now?" Luther asked nervously, he didn't know how to deal int his situations and never the less when the person he probably have come to care about the most was shaking so violently and looked almost dead.

Zeke mumbled something Luther couldn't understand and paced the room quickly from side to side, nervously thinking of what to do seeing as Zeke's shaking didn't stop at all after a small time but then he remembered this documentary he had seen last night on tv and how to warm people up int he worst extreme situations. The re was this guy, he remembered, that fell in the cold waters of a frozen lake whilst he was ice skating with his friends and one of them had saved his life by sharing body heat with him all the way to the hospital until they arrived.

So when it downed on Luther, he had no better idea then doing the same, so he jumped quickly into Zeke's bed and under the covers. Usually Zeke would've looked at him with a puzzled expression on his face but right now that was probably the last thing he could think of.

Luther brough Zeke closer and wrapped his arms around him, rubbing them quickly.

"Let's share body heat. You'll be fine, i promise" Luther mumbled, their faces inches apart as he kept rubbing Zeke's back, shoulders and arms and Zeke kept shuddering, still shaking but maybe a little bit less tan a few minutes ago.

"Is it working?. Is it better like this?" Luther asked with concern on his voice as he saw no big changes on Zeke's behaviour.

"Just a bit… i'm still… cold" Zeke said and shook a Little more violently and closed his eyes shut, not being able to control it and Luther felt hurt and helpless.

He did the best he could think of and got on top of Zeke who was surprised a bit more by this but never voiced it.

Luther hugged his best friend tightly as he covered his body with his, pulling the 4 layers of covers and 2 sheets on top of their heads and covering htier bodies fully. Zeke didn't shake as much as before though he still shuddered and Luther rubbed his sides and brought the covers tight around their bodies, bringing his hand in the back of Zeke's neck and nuzzling his face in the crook of his neck.

"You'll be fine.. it's ok" Luther whispered against Zeke's shoulder who slowly stopped shaking and was shivering a bit from time to time.

In other times, this would've been awkward but right now, all that mattered was that Zeke should be fine and comforted and who better for that than Luther?.

And this, after all, was the power their friendship had.


End file.
